


A Life So Ordinary

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Dean is So Whipped, Dean-Centric, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "You know- this is a life that I never thought we'd have," Seth comments, pressing a kiss to Dean's palm."What? You never expected I could be tamed?" Dean retorts in a whisper."Well, no."





	A Life So Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to 'She is Love', especially if you squint.

A Life So Ordinary

If you had told Dean Ambrose that one day his life would revolve around a brown-eyed little girl, he would have turned around and loudly proclaimed that you were crazy.

Mind you, that was Then and this was Now.

"Now, Evie, that is not how we ask for things," he chastises, dealing with the toddler on his lap. They're sitting at a Starbucks, waiting for Dean's husband Seth. "Never mind, I just realized you can't talk much."

Evangeline, their 15 month old daughter angrily points to the yogurt parfait and starts squealing angrily.

"Here." Dean gently spoons more yogurt into her mouth. "Now, let Dada have a bite and then you'll have another one."

Dean had never thought that he would see the day when the prospect of sharing yogurt with his daughter was more exciting than kicking the shit out of somebody in the ring.

"Last bite, Ev." Dean scrapes the cup to get the last bits of yogurt. He lets her lick the spoon and then, he throws the cup away.

Evangeline turns her head and glances up at Dean. Her big eyes and frizzy hair make her almost Seth's carbon copy.

"Your dada will be here soon." Dean says, working Evangeline into her sling carrier. He knows that she's getting a little big to carry but he doesn't care- she can live on his hip until she's 22 if that's what she wants.

Evangeline chews on her fingers and stares up at Dean.

"Dada?" she asks, looking around. She had all of 8 words so far and liked talking when she could. "Look!"

Dean glances up to find Seth walking towards them. He's pulling a suitcase, balancing his laptop bag and looks exhausted.

"Yes, Evie. There's your dada." Dean wraps a protective arm around her, even knowing that she's tightly in the carrier.

"You know you're gonna spoil her," Seth admonishes. He looks annoyed but Dean knows he's merely pretending. He leans in and pecks Dean on the lips. "How are my two favorite people?"

"Well, we just had a snack. Did you know Evie loves yogurt?" Dean asks. "And if Dada's not too tired, I thought that we could take her to the park."

"I'm fucking exhausted but think I can manage a trip to the park." Seth ruffles Evangeline's hair. "Has she started walking yet?"

"If you hold her hands. I can't tell if she can't or is just being a brat." Dean chuckles. "She is 50 percent you- of course, she would be stubborn."

"Where are her shoes?" Seth asks, staring at Evangeline.

"In the diaper bag. You know she hates shoes." Dean shrugs, nodding in the direction of the floral bag.

"She has to wear them." Seth tries to sound disapproving but can't hide his laughter. 

"You can put them on." Dean says. "Though she'll just kick them off."

He watches Seth take the pair of Black Glitter Toms and works them on Evangeline's feet. To Dean's surprise, she doesn't kick them off.

"She knows Dada means business on her shoes." Seth smirks. "You let her kick them off." He bursts into laughter as his lips form the words on the pink dress 'I Like Your Cattitude'. "We got that from Nattie, didn't we?"

"What was your first clue?" Dean asks, smoothing the pink hood with cat ears down. "She said that every girl needs a cat dress."

"Come on." Seth holds his free hand out and takes Dean's hand.

\---  
Sometimes, Dean wonders what life would be like if he had never retired. He'd probably be a storied champion, a grizzled veteran talking about what life was like before everything went PG. 

Yet, as he lays under the grove of trees holding hands with his husband as they watch their daughter sleep, he knows that it's a life that he would never want.

"You know- this is a life that I never thought we'd have," Seth comments, pressing a kiss to Dean's palm.

"What? You never expected I could be tamed?" Dean retorts in a whisper. 

"Well, no." 

Dean knows he should be pissed but he can't. At least his husband is honest.

"From the second she was placed in my arms, I promised Ev that she would have all the shit I never did." Dean smooths her hair down. "Going to a life where Cheerios and pigtails are more important than Dirty Deeds and Suicide Dives- it made sense."

"I just never expected we'd be this blessed," Seth says. "We couldn't ask for a better kid."

Dean nods in agreement. 

"Yeah- she's pretty cool- unless she wants yogurt. Then she's a brat."

"You do the same stuff," Seth teases.

"Do not."

"Do too- except you do it with all food ." Seth sighs contentedly. "Like father, like daughter."


End file.
